Shinsengumi's Guardian
by CursedCupid
Summary: Mia was just a normal, typical 18 year old girl. She enjoys parkour, saving money, and indulging herself in a little something called Hakuoki. One day that fictional world became all too real when a spell sends her back into November 20th, 1863. There she learns that only she can save the shinsengumi from their demise. Paying rent is going to be the least of her worries.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

 **Today 2015**

Loud, heavily populated, and sometimes dangerous are just a few of what some would call New York City. On this particular day, Mia, a young girl of 18 was trying to get back home after buying herself dinner. That is, if one would call 3 Big Mac's, 2 large fries, and a soft drink from McDonald's as such.

On her journey there she had to deal with an endless sea of people, who couldn't be bothered with watching where they were going. Not to mention she almost got run over by an irate, and crazy driver who she graciously flipped off. Before the driver could step out to deliver a few gestures of his own in person, Mia had already scuttled off with a smirk on her face.

"Hope he trips up the stairs..." She mumbles turning a corner. Up a couple blocks ahead was her apartment building, shabby and run down being its defining characteristics. However it was better than the orphanage she grew up in for the last 17 years. Picking up her pace, Mia made a beeline for her home was hen she notices a homeless man laying on the streets asleep. He was shivering for he only had the clothes on his back to keep him warm, and a little cup set aside for donations. Only a few coins remain inside.

Feeling sympathetic for the poor man she left a huge portion of her food to him, and shrugging off her only coat, Mia wraps it around him. His shivering seemed to settle down some, and he began to stir awake. Stuffing a french fry into her mouth, Mia quietly left hoping she at least made a difference in that man's life.

Once inside the building, she had to take 7 flights of stairs to make it to her tiny apartment. Of all the days the elevator had to be out of order. ' _I needed...the exercise...anyways...'_ She thought to herself, already out of breath on the sixth stairwell. Pausing for a moment she puts another french fry into her mouth; the large container of fries being the only thing she saved for herself from before. When she finally made it to her tiny little abode, she collapses on the bed with a groan.

For a girl who enjoyed parkour as a means to "stylishly" travel, since she couldn't afford a car just yet. Seven flights of stairs are, and always will be her greatest enemy. "If I had more time to actually spend on working out, I wouldn't get so tired so quickly..." She mumbles burying her face into her pillow. The exhaustion took over her body, and just as she was about to fall asleep, the landlady furiously knocks on her door.

"AMIA! YOU BETTER HURRY AND PAY RENT. I NEED MONEY FOR BINGO YOU HEAR? OKAY I EXPECT TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!" The landlady, a tiny yet fierce oriental lady barks from the other side of the door. Getting no response she walks off mumbling about the troublesome youth of today.

' _Ugh I totally forgot. Ms. Lee must be pretty pissed to use my full first name..'_ Mia thought rising from the bed to find her secret stash of money, and nearly tripping on the way there. ' _I need to clean too...tomorrow.'_ Going over to a small shelf of books, she pulls one out and opens it to reveal it was hollow inside except save for a few dollars.

Mia cringed on the inside knowing it wasn't enough to pay her renting expenses. Sighing she stuffs the book back in its place, figuring she could persuade to give her an extension tomorrow. Shuffling back to lay on the bed, she pulls out her phone and opened up an app. "You're the reason why I'm so broke you know..." She mumbles watching Hakuoki's opening game theme flit across the scene.

A smile tugs on her lips as the Shinsengumi appears. Mia didn't have a particular favorite, she liked them all the same. From the stoic yet kind "Demon" Commander to the Cheerful and immature 8th division captain. _"Kinda wish Yamazaki, Sannan, and Shinpachi had routes too..."_ Mia thought as their faces pass by, then with a yawn she shuts off her phone to take a small nap.

Stretching, and bringing a pillow to hug against her chest she accepts the darkness sleep had to offer. Falling, and falling deeper into it...

Until she literally fell off her bed...or so she thought. "Ow..." Mia sits up looking at the tatami floor beneath her. ' _Wait a minute...my floor is not this clean...'_ Her gaze travels upwards until it lands on a girl who had an air of importance around her. Also noticing that wherever she was, it certainly wasn't her room anymore.

The stranger wore a lavishly made kimono, of red and white. Gold patterns of what appears to be birds travel up her sleeves. However what caught Mia's eye was not her clothes, but the ornate headdress she wore that glittered with jewels burning bright like the sun. ' _Her hair reminds me of lava..'_ Mia thought eyeing her long, red tresses that fanned about her; a volcano personified who appears she could erupt at one small mistake.

"Well why thank you. I guess my hair looks a bit like lava doesn't it?" The girl spoke sounding flattered as a hint of a blush spreads across her face. Focusing her orange eyes on Mia, she sees her give a look of surprise. "Oh yes, sorry, I did read your mind. Bad habit, I'll try not to again."

Before Mia could stop herself, the words fell from her lips.

"What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Rewriting** **History**

* * *

 **November 1863**

 **Day 20**

* * *

The sliding door opens suddenly with a loud thud, as an old lady with faded red hair turned her piercing gaze onto Mia. "You brat! How dare you speak to the high priestess of the _Fushichou_ clan like that!" She had more to say but the Priestess dismisses her with a wave. Still a bit miffed about Mia's crassness, she left with a bow and closes the sliding door. The old lady's silhouette lingering behind the screen with many others.

Sighing the Fushichou Priestess turns back to look at Mia, who's face was riddled with confusion. "If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. We have much to talk about after all Amia."

Mia quirks up an eyebrow in suspicion, but looking at the girl before her she can't help but think she meant no harm. Still, better to be cautious than sorry. "You can just call me Mia and for my first question what's your name? Calling you Priestess feels kinda weird, no offense."

"It's Mitsuko. Mitsuko Fushichou." She answers with a kind smile. "Ah...Mia. Before we go any further I thought it best to warn you...please don't try to run away. I have guards posted up at every exit, and although we are mainly a clan of females, we are strong despite our appearances." Mitsuko's smile was kind, yet her eyes sent shivers down Mia's spine. Instead of turning away in fear, Mia gazed back refusing to look weak.

Mitsuko's smile grew wider, rather impressed with Mia's strong spirit.

 _'So much for escaping...whatever, I had a feeling I probably wouldn't make it out of this room if I did.'_ Mia let out a long sigh, and ran a hand through her raven, black hair. Mitsuko nodded acknowledging her thoughts. "So much for not reading my mind huh?" She chuckles receiving a very embarrassed apology in return.

"You know I sure would like to know everything. An explanation as to why I'm here, who you are, and just how the fuck I'm speaking Japanese. AND understanding it." Mia grew serious and looked at Mitsuko, waiting for an answer.

"Well as you know we, the Fushichou are a clan. A clan of demons." Mitsuko explains calmly watching Mia's reaction. She just gave the Priestess a blank look.

"Yeah ok. What else?" Says Mia not at all shocked much to Mitsuko's surprise.

"You're not afraid?"

"Eh not really. I've always kind of believed that Demons could be a thing. Since you all left behind some pretty gruesome stories you know?" Mia shrugs like it was water off a duck's back. "Anyways go on."

"Alright. But you could've pretend to be surprised to humor me." Mitsuko pouts making Mia chuckle. "As for why you're here. You are needed Mia. You who possess the knowledge of what could happen within the Shinsengumi. You are the only one who can rewrite history...to allow a future where the Shogun still exists."

...silence.

"...wait what?" Now Mia was genuinely surprised and most of all more confused than ever. "Did you just say Shinsengumi?"

"Yes that is what I said." Mitsuko clarifies with a slight nod.

"But...they're dead." Mia states wondering how the hell they could even still be here in 2015, then it dawns on her. "This is just a random question but what year is it?"

Mitsuko hesitates before answering. "November 20th, 1863..." She says in a small voice but loud enough that Mia heard.

'You're fucking kidding me.' Mia's eyes went wide as her mind was positively blown into the void. ' _Wow ok demons I can handle but fucking time travel. Holy shit.'_

"Unfortunately I'm not very good at making jokes." Mitsuko says sounding sorry, after all it was a lot to take in and Mia seemed to be internally freaking out.

Mia felt the anxiety bubbling up inside and before it could come to a boil she took a deep breath. As she let it out, she imagined the anxiety itself exhaling from her body. Feeling calmer she gestures for Mitsuko to go on. So she did.

"As a Priestess, I can tell the future and what I saw...wasn't great. I'm sure you know what I mean. The fall of the Shogun, and the end of the Shinsengumi." Mitsuko glances at Mia whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Maybe this will jog your memory. Does the word Hakuoki or Otomate seem familiar? Whenever I looked into the future, and I saw you-these two words always accompanied my visions."

"Wait wait wait. Are you talking about the game? The anime? The freaking musical?" Mitsuko looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. "Well I guess you wouldn't seeing this is freaking 1863..." She mumbles to herself quietly. Suddenly she pinches herself, and let's out a yelp. "Oww. Ok it's not a dream and I'm officially out of my mind." Hissing she rubs at the sore area, and Mitsuko could only laugh nervously.

"Are you alright?" She inquires ringing a bell for some tea. Perhaps the herbs would help to soothe Mia was her frame of thinking.

"Oh yes. Just fantastic. Who wouldn't be after getting kidnapped only to end up in some fictional game. Like I'm just fucking peachy." Mia's words dripped with bitter sarcasm as a girl came in carrying a tray full of tea. Sighing Mia grabs a cup and takes a sip, the warmth offering some comfort. "Sorry...I don't mean to be so bitchy. It's just.."

"You're overwhelmed. I know. I'm sorry too." Mitsuko finishes for her picking up the teapot, and refilling Mia's cup. It was then that Mia notices two other cups on the table, yet it was just her and Mitsuko present. She didn't need to wonder any longer as a sultry voice was heard just outside the doors.

"Please pardon our intrusion Priestess. You sent for us." With that the sliding doors open to reveal Kimigiku clad in her purple _Shinobi_ attire, and Princess Sen popped up beside her; waving at Mia she smiles cheerfully.

"I am this close to having a heart attack Mitsuko." She blurts out holding a hand to her chest and simultaneously drinking her tea with the other. In a desperate attempt to calm her erratic heart.

"Oh no we can't have that. You are our savior after all. Can't do much with you dead." Princess Sen intones taking a seat next to Mia, and Kimigiku next to Mitsuko. Mia almost chokes on her tea and Sen being the kind person she is, rubbed Mia's back till her coughing subsided.

"Wow ok. So it is real. Princess Sen and Kimigiku are here. I'm literally in Hakuoki. Excuse me while I slowly die on the inside." Mia states still in disbelief, as her cup is refilled by Mitsuko, and just as quick Mia drinks it down.

"So demons don't surprise you, but knowing you're in something called Hakuoki does?" Mitsuko quirks up an eyebrow inquisitively. "I was positive that the Shinsengumi had existed no?"

"It is but..." Sighing Mia traces the rim of her teacup with a finger. "My Shinsengumi and yours are entirely two different things. It's like...oh my god. Not only did I transcend time I think I transcended dimensions." Overwhelmed she places her forehead on the table and just shuts her eyes.

"Ah well I guess the spell we used to summoned you here could do such a thing." Mitsuko says thoughtfully as she took a dainty sip of tea. A stark contrast compared to Mia whose thirst was seemingly endless.

"Ha. No shit." Mia exclaims raising her head in exasperation.

"Oh you're rather crude, well then again it could be useful. After all nobody would suspect you of being a lady once you're in disguise." Princess Sen mused, a smile tugging at her lips. "You can easily sneak into the Shinsengumi as a new recruit."

"Whoa. Whoa I don't remember saying yes to anything." Mia says looking at the trio as if they were crazy to get her involved just because she happens to be a Hakuoki fan. Sure she knew of the events that could transpire in the future, but knowing and doing something about it are two different things. "Don't I get a choice in this?"

Mitsuko's tea cup plinks against the table, the sound echoing in the silence that she soon breaks. "No you don't. Refusal equals death." The once friendly demeanor that surrounded the priestess turned to ice.

Mia lets out a heavy sigh. "God damn it. Fine I'll do it...I'm fucked either way." The trio looks at her attentively, the cold feeling beginning to melt away from the room.

"That's great! I really didn't want it to come to that." Mitsuko clasps her hands around Mia's own happily. Her tune changing instantly. "Don't worry you'll do great."

Kimigiku then chooses to finally speak up. "As much as I don't want to bring anyone down allow to explain some things." Mia looks to her and listens. "One no matter what, do not die."

"Pfft. That's a given." Mia scoffs trying to disentangle herself from Mitsuko's iron grip, who was lost in utter happiness.

"Two save the Shinsengumi. Whatever this Hakuoki knowledge you seem to have, wield it wisely. From what the High Priestess told of us many days ago, you should know of certain events that lead up to the Shinsengumi's demise. It's your job to ensure it goes in a different direction." Mia opens her mouth up to object, to explain that it was easier said than done. However the glare Kimigiku gave her said there was no room for objections, so instead Mia could only mumble her complaints under her breath.

Regardless the demon Shinobi continues on. "Lastly do not fall in love with any of the Shinsengumi. You don't belong here nor will you be allowed to stay here any longer than necessary."

The words cut through her like a knife. She felt like she was nothing to them but a tool, easily disposed of. "Oh you won't need to worry about that. Trust me I'm the one who wants to be sent back home the most." She says tersely through gritted teeth.

"You know we don't mean it like that." Mitsuko sighs patting her hands and pulling away. "But Kimigiku has a point. One way or another you will go home. We just want to protect your heart, and well being." The Fushichou demon explains hoping to get through to Mia, and she did by the way the girl's shoulder relaxes.

"Yeah ok. Let's just get this shit over with. What's the first thing on this crazy plan of yours?" Mia is greeted with a smirking Princess Sen.

"Time for a wardrobe change~" Sen sings as she and Kimigiku sweeps her away into a different room to change.

* * *

 _Many minutes and muffled shouts later..._

* * *

"This...is so weird." Mia remarks looking at her reflection in a mirror. Princess Sen, and her loyal lady had her switch out from her thrifted hoodie and jeans into something more fitting. Instead she now wore a blue and white _hakama_ _, with_ her long black hair pinned up into a high ponytail. Her bangs were swept over to the side but gravity kept pulling them over her right eye. Irritated, she put it behind her ear, but any slight movement made it fall back to its original position

Sighing she gave up and just blew it away tiredly.

"Really? I think you look like the perfect samurai." Princess Sen chirps smoothing out some wrinkles. "With this nobody can tell you're a girl. I was a bit worried that the hakama might not hide your chest. I'm rather jealous." Sen pouts poking Mia in the ribs.

Drawing away Mia could only stutter. "S-stop, I'm ticklish." She catches the mischievous glimmer in the princess's eyes, and on instinct she uses Kimigiku as a shield. In the short time they were together, Mia managed to get along well enough with the Princess that things between them were easygoing. Mia felt a bit intimidated by the killer beauty that is Kimigiku, but because of that she held some respect for the Shinobi.

"My my. For a minute there I didn't recognize you." Mitsuko enters the room they were in and marvels at the disguised Mia wore. "You only need one last thing to complete it all. A new identity~!" She cheers.

"And that is?" Mia hoped it was something easy to remember.

"From now on you are no longer Mia. Today onwards you will fool everybody under the name of Tomoya Mamoru." Mitsuko then places a katana that felt cold to the touch in Mia's hands. "Good luck. We are counting on you." Her eyes were brimming with hope, and for once Mia averted her eyes away.

"I can't promise anything." Mia blew her bangs away, eyes to the ground. "I don't think I'll be of much help, but I'll try." Her voice was small, as the weight of the responsibility bore heavily on her shoulders.

Kimigiku places a gentle hand on one shoulder, as Princess Sen took her other arm into her own with a smile. "That's why we're here. To help you when you need us." Kimigiku tells her and the weight on her shoulders seems to lighten.

"Yeah! We may be demons but we aren't heartless. Don't be afraid to ask for help. If we can be of help, we'll do anything in our powers to do so." Sen chimes in smiling brightly.

" _Arigatou."_ Mia whispers grateful for having these two as unlikely allies, and although they were in part responsible for the situation she is now. She couldn't find it inside her to be angry at them or hate them. ' _Oh well. Maybe it won't be so bad after all...'_

* * *

1\. _Fushichou:_ A Japanese word meaning Phoenix; other examples are Houou or fenikkusu.

2\. _Shinobi:_ A ninja.

3\. _Hakama:_ Standard style of clothing worn during the Edo era in Japan; Pretty much what Chizuru and most of the Shinsengumi wears.

4\. _Arigatou:_ Translates to "thank you."

Alrighty than chapter 1 is up and excuse the little dictionary up above. I decided that whenever I use any Japanese terms, I thought it be best to define them at the end of the chapter in case a reader is not familiar with them. Anyways I hoped you guys found this chapter to be interesting, and yes Mitsuko and Mia are my own original creations. Don't worry I'm slowly working it up to the point where all the other canon characters will appear. I promise you this is a Hakuoki fanfiction. Just gotta bring in the context yo. Also reviews make me a happy author~ See you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**A Rocky Start**

* * *

 **November 1863**

 **Day 23**

* * *

' _This is hell...'_ Mia thought as sweat drips down her forehead, and struggles to hold onto the flimsy piece of wood that substituted her Katana. Panting heavily, sluggishly she tries to parry against Kimigiku's next swing. She succeeds, but it left her wide open to receive a kick to her abdomen.

In this time and age, that would've been considered a dirty move. However Mia understood that if she really wants to live, to succeed, she better be prepared to do whatever it takes. Kimigiku, a person versed in the art of stealth, was the perfect teacher for that.

* * *

⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆

* * *

Three days earlier Mia, Sen, and Kimigiku began their mission to paving a road to a new future. After saying their goodbyes to Mitsuko, who sadly couldn't join them on their journey, as her duty as the High Priestess kept her at the Fushichou temple hidden in the mountains of Edo. Instead Kimigiku and Sen will be her delegates, passing on important messages to Mia-mainly pertaining to their mission at hand.

Their first objective: Infiltrating the Shinsengumi headquarters in Kyoto.

The travel from the Fushichou temple to Kyoto would take them an estimated three days and some odd hours. During that timespan Kimigiku took it upon herself to teach Mia some basics in sword handling and fighting. From day till night the inexperienced girl had to learn to parry, thrust, dodge, and strike at the right moments. All the while Princess Sen had the luxury of watching Mia practice against Kimigiku on horseback, while the other two had to walk their part of the journey. By now Mia wasn't feeling so optimistic as she was before.

* * *

⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆

* * *

 **THWACK!**

Kimigiku had nearly managed to land a blow to Mia's head, but at the last minute her instincts saved her as she blocked it. Just barely however.

"Not bad Tomoya. Good reaction time, but you tire too quickly." Kimigiku criticizes her and for the past three days, she's been calling Mia by her fake name. In order for her to get used to it. "Let's go again."

"H... _hai._ " Mia breathes out raising her wooden sword and falling into a stance. Yelling she lunges at Kimigiku only slice into empty air. Quickly she turns to defend her back, only to have her feet sweep out from under her, dazed she accidentally lets go of her weapon. Scrambling to pick up her sword again she stops seeing that she had already lost, for Kimigiku pointed her own weapon against Mia's throat.

"Next time, don't yell. You give your position away." Kimigiku advises her coldly as she withdrew her sword and held a hand out to Mia, who once again tasted bitter defeat.

Cursing under her breath Mia accepts Kimigiku's help and stands up, dusting herself afterwards. "0 to 67 huh?" The rigorous training left her gasping for breath, and she graciously accepting the water Princess Sen poured for her. She gulps it down as if she's been without water for months.

"I admit you almost had me at match 43." Kimigiku says remembering the day before where Mia had managed to kick her sword out of her hand. However against an expert Shinobi, Mia was quickly overpowered.

"Doesn't change the fact I still lost." Mia sighs blowing her bangs away from her face, but they stuck to her forehead like glue. Not even the chilly November air help to cool her body off that was racing with adrenaline. "And every loss is a death." She adds knowing if it wasn't Kimigiku she was fighting, but an enemy, she would truly be in her own words, fucked. Mia knew just as well as anybody else would during the Edo era, that anybody can find themselves at death's door within a moments notice.

Even more so when it comes to Kyoto. A city populated with _Ronin,_ and thieves alike. Corruption ran rampant there, and the Shinsengumi had to face those dangers everyday.

" _And to think I'm going to be at the center of it all."_ Mia thinks as dread fills her being when Princess Sen who has been holding her Katana, taps her on the head with it. Snapping Mia out of her thoughts that seemed to gobble her up.

"Keep up the good work Mi-ah. I mean Tomoya-kun." Sen smiles kindly at her, and just like that Mia felt her spirits lift up as she lets out a small chuckle.

"Hai. Hai. Princess." Mia drawls earning a bonk on the head from Kimigiku who scolds her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to address the Princess respectfully." Kimigiku's eyes could pierce through steel, however Mia has received it enough times that she's unaffected by it.

"Owww. That hurt!" Mia cries out rubbing the top of her head. "And using -san, -kun, and all that is just a mouthful." She pouts.

Kimigiku then puts her into a headlock, and Mia is left gasping for air. Neither gave into the other since both were stubborn as a pack of mules. Sen just sighs, finding it exhausting to break these two up every time they had this spat for the twentieth time in 3 days. Just as the Princess was about to speak up, something pulled her down from her horse harshly, and the cool sting of a blade touched her collarbone.

" _Ohime-san!"_ Kimigiku shouts a shuriken appearing in her hand and without hesitance she throws it. It hits the man, a ronin by the looks of it, on his shoulder. Distracted by the pain he had released his pain on Sen, who took the opportunity to run back to where Mia, and Kimigiku stood.

Unfortunately the Ronin was not alone. Two others appear, one bulky and the other skinny as a twig. Both Had unsheathed their swords.

"Oi oi oi. Ladies, please. We don't want to hurt you, this idiot here got too hasty." A deep voice rumbles from the bulky guy who walks toward them, and his injured comrade skulked away to allow him to pass. His eyes glazed over Mia who appears to him as a boy, and instead looked lecherously at the other two. "How about making a donation, as Samurai's we'll put it to good use for the country Hmm?" He acted friendly in the hopes of coaxing some cash out of them, since their earlier attempt of taking it by force failed.

Princess Sen had passed Mia's katana back to her, and she pulled her weapon out of its sheath, gazing at her reflection in the metal. Her face was the picture of a cold and quiet fury.

"You know..." Mia glares at the overtly muscular man, and he did not like the look in her eyes. It pissed him off. "I have a low tolerance for bullshit." Standing guard in front of Princess Sen, Mia raises her weapon. Ready to strike at a moments notice.

 **"ARE YOU STUPID!"** Kimigiku roars pushing Mia back as her eyes lit up in anger. "At your level you can't even hold yourself against a lowlife Ronin." She hissed holding up a shuriken in each hand. Silencing any further protests from Mia, Kimigiku tells her to run away with the princess. Mia sheathes her sword, but she still refused to move.

"Trust me. You don't want to be here when I'm done with them..." Kimigiku smirks before throwing a shuriken past the bulky ronin and into his skinnier counterpart. Her face showed no signs of fear, and even in dangerous situations such as this, she still managed to appear graceful. Mia was in awe, although she'd never admit, she looked up to Kimigiku-when she wasn't so bossy that is.

"Let's do what Kimigiku says for now ok." Sen tugs at Mia's hakama who just watched Kimigiku's fight, envious of the power and strength she wields. The Shinobi's movements quick, and agile; a hurricane of daggers and blood. "C'mon Mia." Sen tugs at Mia's shirt more, urging her to move.

"Alright. Let's go." Mia hated herself in that moment, but right now her first priority is to get Princess Sen a safe distance away. Grabbing her wrist, Mia pulls Sen back to her horse, and hoists her up on the saddle. Sen in turn holds out a hand to her, to help her get on as well so they could both ride into the nearest city. The goal of their entire journey, Kyoto.

Mia reaches for her hand when she sees Kimigiku fall to the ground out of the corner of her eye. The female shinobi's arm was profusely bleeding, and laid limp at her side.

"HA HA HA. You're rather good for a woman, be a good girl and die quietly okay?" The larger Ronin shook with laughter as his sword dripped scarlet. "I wonder how you taste ku ku ku." The man lift his weapon up, and lapped up a bit of the blood with his tongue. Revealing gross yellow teeth. If he was a fury, his hair would've turned white. Instead it stayed a pallid grey, proving he was human, but a disgusting one at that.

Kimigiku wanted nothing more than to kill this man, but a dysfunctional arm made it ten times harder.

"Hurry Mia, we have to go. Don't worry about Kimigiku. She'll meet us when we get there. Right now you're more important." Sen brings her hand closer for her to grab on, as she gave a reassuring smile to the girl below. "It'll be ok." Her voice sounded confident, yet it wavered in between.

"You don't really think that do you?" Mia looks up at Sen too see her struggle to keep her smile on, her eyes glistening with fear, doubt, and worry. Sen's hand falls back onto the reins, and curls into fists. The Princess's brave facade begins to crumble.

"I'll make sure she's there." Mia grins widely before slapping the horse on its behind, sending it into a speedy gallop, that not even Sen could control. "See you in Kyoto!" She shouts with a wave, sending Sen off with a smile.

As soon as her hand dropped toward her sword, the smile vanishes. Taking off, she advances onto the bulkier guy. Who was too focused on Kimigiku that he didn't see Mia's blade. Noticing too late, the katana sinks into his flesh. Blood blossoms from his shoulder and down to his elbow. Angry, he turns on his heel, and swings his own weapon in a wide slash. She easily evades by ducking down.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" The Ronin roared thrusting his sword downward, only to get blocked.

Mia winces from the sheer strength that vibrated into her arms from the impact, but she refuses to yield. Rising to her feet with only her own willpower to go on, she manages to push him back. Panting heavily she grins, and held her head proudly. "Ehhh, you're pretty weak." She says to him while pointing the katana in his direction.

"You _Baka.."_ Kimigiku says under her breath, but a smile played on her lips. Suddenly she hisses in pain, and curls her hand around the wounded arm to stop the bleeding.

"Oi, a thanks would be appreciated you know?" Mia teases easily evading the next few attacks that the man rained down on her. Her years of free running from not being able to afford the car finally proving itself useful. She was more agile, and flexible by the way she moved; twisting her body every which way to avoid the man's predictable swordplay.

Unlike Kimigiku who Mia found incredibly hard to read in combat. Always wearing a mask completely devoid of emotions, except for bloodlust. Each time they fought Mia felt like she was knocking on death's door, and now those serious trainings finally paid off.

 _'This guy is nothing compared to Kimi.'_ Mia thought carefully watching his arm movements. ' _Right swing...'_ She predicts correctly as the blade comes from her right, already her sword was up to defend. Since that end was guarded, she switches her gaze to look at the man to see if he would attack in any other way. He didn't as his efforts were solely focused on cutting her down.

"Damn brat. Little boys should learn their place!" The big guy roars pulling away to thrust his sword into her. A powerful frontal attack.

A very obvious one at that.

Mia simply sidesteps to the left and watches the man tumble forward to kiss the ground. An audible snort could be heard, as Mia covers her mouth to hide her laughter. "Oh my god...this would've made for a fucking great snapchat." She continues to shake with laughter, leaving her back exposed.

Thinking this the man quickly gets back up, veins pulsing in anger, and he grins madly at the thought of victory being within his reach.

He thought wrong.

Inches away from cutting Mia's head off, the girl turns to him, the last of her laughter gone. Instead she just gazed at him with cold indifference, as her eyes slid to the side to follow something he didn't see. Confused he follows her gaze, to catch the last image of his life: a glistening shuriken.

Mia watches the man's mouth fall open in shock, and soon the life left from his eyes. His body slumps to the ground, a pool of red encircling his head. Remembering there were others, Mia turns to look over her shoulder only to see that the brawny's skinny friend scuttling off with a vicious wound, following after the first guy that appeared.

"Yeah you better run." Mia kicks up dirt in the direction they escaped. "Assholes." Huffing she turns back to walk over to Kimigiku, seeing her face contort into pain. "You are one hot mess." Mia clucks taking a look at the wound and cringing. "Can you walk?" She offers up an arm that Kimigiku grabs onto gratefully as she lifts herself up.

 _ **Whack!**_

Mia tells out in pain as she is once again, swatted on the head by Kimigiku. The Shinobi's eyes were alight with anger, and Mia couldn't help but look away knowing she was in major trouble. Then Kimigiku lets out a long sigh, the anger leaving her body which is instead replaced with relief.

"Perhaps I underestimated you..." Kimigiku mused giving Mia an appreciative pat on the head before walking ahead. Mia blushes embarrassed that she was treated like a little kid, but happy that she gained some recognition. "C'mon now we got a ways to go before we reach Kyoto...and if I find a single scratch on Ohime-san..." She turns around suddenly giving Mia, who followed closely behind, a little jumpscare. The younger girl gulps nervously as a dark shadow seeps out from Kimigiku. "I will make you do 3000 push ups."

"I'm sure she's fine..." Mia laughs nervously, but nonetheless she started speed walking. "But let's hurry on there." Mia started to get a good distance ahead, fear driving her to move faster. ' _I can barely survive after doing 100 push ups. No way in hell I'm going to do 3000!'_ She screams on the inside practically breaking into a jog, all the while praying to the great powers above to keep Princess Sen safe.

Lagging behind Kimigiku couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. ' _If it's her, I think we'll be ok...'_ Kimigiku thinks as she tears off a piece of fabric from her clothung and wraps it around her afflicted area. The bleeding had lessen some, and thankfully the cut wasn't too deep. Watching Mia's back grow farther away from her in the distance she couldn't help but worry. ' _But this is just the beginning...'_

* * *

⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆

* * *

Once the two reached the outskirts of Kyoto, they met up with Princess Sen who tackle hugs Mia. Glad that they made it back, but scolding Mia for acting on her own.

"Honestly! What were you thinking!" Sen shouts shaking Mia relentlessly before letting her go. "...but thank you..." The Princess whispers in a voice only she could hear.

Chuckling Mia just pats her on the hand. "I told you didn't I. That I'll make sure to bring Kimi back."

"Ohh is that so?" Kimigiku creeps on behind Mia sending shivers down her spine. "Are you saying that I'm weak, To-mo-ya-kun?" Mia could practically feel an impending sense of doom radiating from her.

"Of course not." Mia nervously laughs before walking a few steps ahead and away from the Shinobi. "You just looked like you needed an extra hand at the time is all."

Kimigiku just glares at her before bowing down to the Princess. "Ohime-san I take full responsibility for the events that transpired today. I am ready for any punishment you deem necessary." A light bonk on the head was what Kimigiku received, and she lets out a small laugh. Standing up she takes up her post as the rigid guard at the Princess's side.

Then the three all turn their head toward the great city of Kyoto, the sun slowly drifting down to mark the end of the afternoon. A beautiful sight to behold.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Mia hollers running on ahead with raucous laughter. Thinking she'd win, one can imagine the look on her face when Kimigiku and Sen rode past her on their only horse. "YOU CHEATERS!" She curses at them as they gain speed, and Sen couldn't help but look back to stick her tongue out at an enraged Mia.

Minutes later they found themselves loitering about a general store near the Shinsengumi headquarters. Mia was out of breath as Kimigiku helps the Princess down from the horse.

"In hindsight you two should've probably changed clothes.." Sen remarks looking between Mia and Kimigiku's bloodstained attire.

"On the bright side nobody dared to mess with us..." Mia says in between breaths as she looks at the towering gates leading to the heart of the Shinsengumi. Their doors were opened and within seemed to be another town, rather than a household. To Mia it was a marvel all on its own, and here is where it will all begin. ' _It's not going to be a game anymore...'_ She thinks standing up straight, and moving forward. Ignorant of the conversation that Kimigiku and Princess Sen were having on how best to approach their first task. The two were so deep in their chat that when they looked up to ask Mia her opinion, she was gone.

Instead she stood before the entrance of the place where the Wolves of Mibu resided. Awestruck and slightly nervous, she took in all that laid before her. From the intimidating archway to the sounds of Men training. Their swords hitting against each other, sharp and swift like windchimes.

"Oi are you ok?" A hand on her shoulder snaps Mia back to reality, and turning to look behind her, she's met with a worried face.

One belonging to the 8th Division Captain. Toudou Heisuke.

"Oiii, _daijobu deska?"_ He asks her again with a tilt of his head. She just looked at hi with her mouth open in shock, and struggling to find something to say. For once she was rendered speechless.

"H-h-hai." Mia finally answers, but silently berates herself for sounding so lame.

Heisuke lets out a sigh of relief, before patting her on the back with a little too much energy. "Good, good! I was a little worried there, but you know I can't help but wonder...who did you kill?"

The blood drains from her face as she remembers the walking horror that she is. Glancing to the side she was hoping to get some help from Kimigiku and Sen, but they were nowhere near the store. She was on her own from here on out.

Not wanting to keep Heisuke she just tells him the truth. "I didn't kill anybody, but I almost got killed. Look I was on my way here when three assholes decided to try and rob me. I barely managed to get away, so yes this blood is theirs but I didn't kill them." Of course some facts were omitted.

"So you just let them go?" Heisuke looked at her quizzically believing her words. She had a face that didn't look like it could tell any lies, and she didn't give off any bad vibes in Heisuke's opinion.

"Yeah. I'm no killer. I don't have the heart for it." She admits laughing sadly. "I hope I never do, but it seems unlikely."

"Oh is that so?" Heisuke says thoughtfully as a smile appears on his face. "Anyways I figured you weren't a bad guy, if you were...Ah! I don't want to even think about it!" He exclaims shaking his head. "So what brings you here? Got business with us?"

' _I knew he was cute but seeing him up close takes the cake...'_ Before she could go down that road any further, she focuses back on the task at hand. "Yeah I want to join the Shinsengumi." She blurts out so casually that it took awhile for Heisuke to register what she said. When he did he shook with laughter.

" _Omoishiroi!_ Man, you're a riot, I think you'll fit just right in!" He claps a hand on her back again, a friendly gesture that packs a punch. For a guy who's physique didn't scream tough, he sure had the strength of a bull. If he didn't he wouldn't have been a captain of the Shinsengumi. "So what's your name kid?"

"Tomoya. Tomoya Mamoru..." Mia answers feebly while trying to keep a smile on her face, despite the stinging pain on her back...her arms...everywhere. She just survived a robbery attempt, anybody would be beyond exhausted in the aftermath. But Mia couldn't afford to show any weakness, so she gritted her teeth and smiled, which was surprisingly easy in Heisuke's easygoing company.

Just like that she finds herself being led inside by Heisuke, his cheerful attitude helping to raise her own spirits up. Allowing her to gain a bit of confidence with every step they take.

* * *

- _Daijobu Deska?: "Are you ok?"_

 _-Omoshiroi!: Something like "Interesting," or an exclamation of fascination._

 _-Hai, Ronin, and Baka I assume you guys already know yeah? 0-0_

 **A/N:** Hello Hello, Eggs here! Yes that is what you can call me, CC is also A-Ok. So allow me to explain/recap what's going on with this little story, to clear up any confusions or questions y'all have.

The Shinsengumi's Guardian is a story centering around Mia, 18 years old, and an orphan who's greatest worry was paying her rent...that is until, The High Priestess of the Fushichou Clan summons her to the world of Hakuoki. Keep in mind that Mia's world (Our world basically) is different from the world she was sent into. Not only did she go back in time, but she was also sent into another dimension; a parallel universe if you will, where the Hakuoki version of the Shinsengumi truly exists. Then Mia has a chat with the Mitsuko, the Priestess, to find out that she was their saving grace, the only one who can change the past in order to change the future-one where the Shogunate still continued to reign. The Priestess believed that the source, the catalyst, that could end or keep the Shogunate rule alive was the Shinsengumi, and looking for the answer to her prayers, her visions showed her Mia. A fan of Hakuoki who had more knowledge of the Shinsengumi than Mitsuko can glean from her vague visions. In the end, Mia had no choice but to become the key factor in their plans or she wouldn't be able to go home. To say no, is to say yes to death. This lead her on a journey with the ever so strict Kimigiku, and the Cheerful Princess Sen to Kyoto as the temple laid hidden deep within the mountaintops of Edo. Their trip took them a estimated three days of travel, and during those three days Mia received some grueling training in the art of combat. After all the hell she's been through, she makes it to the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

Hopefully that made some sense, please don't be afraid to ask some questions or give advice. I'm open to criticism, or just hearing out your thoughts as it'll help me to become a better writer! Not to mention I wouldn't mind geeking out with you guys about Hakuoki, I just recently got into it and omg I am in love. The fandom on its own is great, and bruh that Hakumyu~ Oh speaking about that my story is somewhat AU-ish, I guess? I'll be using some canon material here and there, but with my own twists on it. So you may see some things from the game, the anime, or even the Hakumyu musical. (Btw I hear some people on tumblr might collaborate together to buy the Heisuke-hen DVD which is soon to be released. And one of the users, bless their heart, might sub It if they end up buying it. -trying so hard not to explode in happiness-) Ah what else.. OH! I recommend checking out TK Grimm's Hakuoki fanfic "Dynasty Girl," muy Bueno. Not to mention they are a really great writer, like I need to get on that level.


End file.
